I'll teach you
by tomatepompom
Summary: Makoto and Nagisa have been dating for almost a year now and haven't done anything beside kissing and cuddling. Nagisa is wanting to do more, but Makoto just doesn't how to. Smut. MakoNagi. Boyxboy, don't like, don't read!


Arms were wrapped around each other. Bodies were pressed close against the other. Kisses were shared and tongues danced.

But this moment soon got broken off as Nagisa slips a hand under Makoto's shirt, who tensed up and broke the kiss and push the younger a little bit away from him.

They were both panting as they tried to catch their breath. Although, Nagisa was a little bit confused about why Makoto had pushed him off so suddenly.

But it had been going on for a while now like this. The two had been dating for almost a year now and have nothing done beside making out, cuddling and holding hands. Nagisa was wanting to go for the next (big) step, but whenever he tried to, Makoto would just push him away.

He always was confused why and when he asked, there was no reply given.

''Mako, what's wrong?'' Nagisa then asked as he had caught his breath.

Makoto tensed up once again, blinking. ''Eh? N-Nothing. Why do you ask?''

''...You pushed me away. Again.''

Makoto gulped. ''It's..eh..ah, it's nothing, Nagisa. Really. Nothing. Everything's fine.''

''You're acting weird. Again.'' Nagisa could always tell when something was up with Makoto. Believe it or not.

''I'm not acting weird! Really, it's nothing!'' Makoto tried to defend himself. Nagisa only sighed.

The smaller boy crawls a little closer to the taller one. ''Come on, Mako...you're not being honest here. Even I can tell. You're always like this when I do something more than kissing. Do I do something wrong? I want to know the truth!''

''...'' Makoto got quiet at that, biting his lower lip. ''I... I'm sorry.'' He only apologized.

''Sorry, for what?'' Nagisa tilted his head in confusion.

''I..I know you want...more, but the t-truth is I... I don't know...'' Makoto paused and took a deep breath. ''I don't how to do it.''

Nagisa only stared at his boyfriend. In surprise. ''...Eh? Is that all?''

''Erhm...'' Makoto didn't how to respond, nodding in embarrassment only.

''I thought you were disliking me or something. Jeez, Mako.''

''Eh!?'' Makoto's eyes widened at that. ''Wha- of course not! I like you very much! Please, do not think like that..''

''It could be.''

''But it's not.'' Makoto sighed. ''Nagisa, I love you, and you know that...right?''

A giggle came from the younger. ''I do know.''

''...Good.''

''But you could just have told me.''

''What? No way, it's..it's too embarrassing.''

''Ah, well, at least I know now.'' Nagisa gave a small shrug.

''But what about you then, Nagisa? D...Do you know how to...?''

''How to do it?'' The blonde finished the other's sentence. ''A little...'' He scratched his cheek, looking away a little. ''I've seen it before somewhere!'' He then looked back again, he seemed rather proud saying that.

''O..Oh.'' Makoto blinked. He felt still embarrassed about it.

''So, so, I can help you with it, Mako! No worries!''

''No worries!?'' Makoto blinked twice, backing away a little. ''Y..You're making it sound t-too easy, Nagisa.''

Nagisa chuckled, crawling closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck. ''Do you want to do it now...? I'll help you with it.'' There was a playful smile on Nagisa's face.

Makoto gulped, looking away a little with his eyes. He felt his face turning red, a slow nod came from him. ''S...Sure...''

''Really!?'' Nagisa blinked, his eyes widening.

''Really...'' Makoto nodded once more.

This made the small boy happy and he wrapped his arms more around the taller boy's neck, hugging him close. ''Yay!''

Makoto only sighed at that, wrapping his arms back around Nagisa, hugging him.

Nagisa nuzzled with his nose against Makoto's cheek, before pressing a kiss on it, smiling the whole time. ''First.~ We'll start off with a little make out.'' Before Makoto could even respond, Nagisa placed his lips on his.

Makoto didn't protest though and closed his eyes, kissing the boy back. He held the blonde close, who had climbed on Makoto's lap.

Nagisa licked Makoto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Makoto parted his lips slowly, allowing the other to let his tongue slip inside his mouth.

Their grip around each other got a little bit more tighter. Nagisa pressed his body closer against Makoto's.

Suddenly, Nagisa broke off the kiss. It somehow made Makoto confused as to why.

''Let's...let's go to my room.'' Nagisa then said, crawling off from Makoto's lap.

''Your...room...? Why?'' Makoto blinked, looking up.

''Just come with me.'' Nagisa grabbed Makoto's hand, pulling the other up and kept his hand tightly, pulling the boy along with him upstairs to his room.

Makoto was still confused though.

Once they arrived the blonde's room, Nagisa threw the door open, only closing it again once they were inside. He still kept a hold on Makoto's hand, guiding him to his bed with a giggle.

''Why are we...?''

''I want to do it here. In my room. Not downstairs.'' Nagisa quickly explained.

''A...Ah...oh.'' Makoto replied, looking around slightly across Nagisa's room.

Nagisa was lightly bouncing on the bed as he made a small hop and wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck, pulling the brunette down with him, so he would be on top of him.

Makoto let out a small yelp, trying to balance himself and placing two hands on the mattress, afraid to crush Nagisa.

''N...Nagisa, what are you doing?''

''What are you talking about? Holding you, can't you see?''

Makoto only gulped as Nagisa pulled him down more again, wanting to crash their lips together.

''N...'' Makoto pulled away. ''N..Nagisa- I...I don't think this is a... a good idea.'' He was trying to back away now. Scared. Makoto had no idea what to do.

''Eh? Why not? Mako, all we'll do for now is smooch. It isn't that hard, is it?''

Makoto let out a small whine. Nagisa sighed. ''Please, Mako...you don't have to be afraid, for now. I can understand you're nervous - I am too, but please...try to relax.''

Makoto swallowed, nodding slowly. ''O...Okay, I'll...I'll try.''

Nagisa gave him a reassuring smile, placing a hand on the brunette's cheek, rubbing with his thumb lightly over it.

Makoto blushed, but a small smile was shown on his face. He leans down, kissing Nagisa softly on the lips as he felt daring to do that.

Nagisa smiled in the kiss, closing his eyes as he kisses back. He wrapped his arms tightly around Makoto, not wanting to let him go or go away.

They stayed like this for a little while. Just kissing and holding each other close. Nagisa only made a move as he thought the mood was right, slipping a hand under Makoto's shirt.

Makoto tensed at that, wanting to pull back, but tried not to. He would only offend Nagisa (again) if he did.

He tried to relax. I...It's just a hand under your shirt, Makoto. Nothing scary about that...right?

But Nagisa felt Makoto tensing up again and he broke off the kiss. ''Mako...'' He started, looking up to his boyfriend. ''Are you alright...?''

''I...I'm... fine...'' He stammered. A sigh came from the younger.

''Are you sure? You don't look like it. Try to relax. Please.''

Makoto tried to. He took a deep breath and letting it out again, doing this a few times, he tried to relax.

''You know...you can do this too, Mako.'' Nagisa reached for Makoto's hand, letting it slip under his shirt.

Makoto's eyes widened at that. It felt kinda strange touching Nagisa's body like that. Yet...it felt smooth.

''And we can kiss while staying like this.'' He reaches up to kiss Makoto on the lips, who still seems to be nervous about touching Nagisa's body.

''Ah...'' Nagisa pulled back again, staring up to the brunette. ''We...also have to take off our clothes.''

''W...We _what_-'' Makoto felt his face turning red.

Nagisa pouted. ''Don't sound so scared by it. It's not that bad. Besides, you have seen me naked before. So no big deal.''

''E-Even if you say so- wait, when did I...?''

''At Rin's school. When Haru wanted to swim there at night. Remember?''

''O..Oh...that time... yeah, I remember. But that was different-''

''So? You've seen me naked before, that's all. So don't be so scared about that.'' Nagisa was still pouting.

Makoto let out a sigh, embarrassed about the thought. ''W...When do we have to take off...our clothes...?''

''Anytime soon?''

''S-So fast?!''

''Well, that's what I've seen. So, yeah?''

''F...Fine...''

Nagisa pecked Makoto's lips, trying to make him relax again. ''You can take it off on your own, or let the other do it. Which one do you want?''

''Erhm...'' Makoto blushed, looking away with his eyes shyly. ''T...The second one...''

The blonde only smiled with this reply and gave a small nod. ''Alright.'' He giggled.

With his hand still underneath Makoto's shirt, Nagisa lifts up slowly, trying to take it off. Makoto helped him a little with that. The blonde then threw the shirt aside.

Makoto tried to do the same thing, sliding his hand further up and taking Nagisa's shirt off, who also helped him with that and get thrown aside next to the other shirt.

But Makoto stopped though, glancing over to something that was bothering him a little.

Nagisa tilted his head slightly in confusion. ''...Mako? What's wrong?'' He asked, blinking.

''P...Penguin...'' He mumbled. Nagisa blinked once more before glancing over to where Makoto was looking at.

''...What's with my penguin plush?'' Nagisa asked, still confused about it. There was a huge penguin plush on Nagisa's bed, close to them.

''C...Can you remove that penguin from the bed? It makes me feel uncomfortable. As if it's watching us.''

''Eh?'' Nagisa raised an eyebrow. ''It's just a plush! It doesn't do anything.''

''I...I don't care, it just makes me feel uncomfortable. C-could you _please_ remove it, Nagisa?''

''Fine...'' Nagisa sighed, he pushed Makoto lightly off him and crawls up to grab the penguin plush, placing it somewhere in the corner of the room and came back again, crawling back in the bed and on his place where he was earlier.

Now it was time to stare at those amazing muscles of his boyfriend.

Sure, Nagisa had seen them before, but they were amazing nonetheless. Know he could understand how Gou felt whenever she saw the muscles...

A small hand trace up to Makoto's chest, checking out the beautiful muscles of his boyfriend. His hand accidentally brushed over a nipple. A soft moan came from Makoto at the touch.

And Nagisa heard that. He looked up to Makoto's face, who was blushing a bright red color, probably embarrassed by the sound he was letting out at only one simple accidental touch.

Nagisa smirked. He had found the right weak spot. And he did it again.

Another soft moan escaped Makoto at the touch. W...Why did that feel good? He had no clue. But didn't really care at that moment. He sort of wanted Nagisa to continue touching him. He didn't dare to say, but the blonde knew however.

Thus, he kept on touching him there. The sounds Makoto made were music to Nagisa's ears. Such a turn on. Nagisa leans up more, reaching for the brunette's neck to kiss him there.

''You know, Mako...'' Nagisa mumbled against his neck. ''...I want you to be the one inside of me. If you know what I mean...''

Makoto's face only grew redder at that (if that was possible). ''O...Oh... o...okay.'' He barely could bring out any words from embarrassment.

Nagisa gave another peck in the brunette's neck. ''Mako, I want you to touch me too.''

''Eh?'' The older blinked. ''But...how...where...''

Nagisa grabbed Makoto's hand as he went lying on his back again. He placed the hand on his chest, close to his nipple. ''Touch me...like I touched you.''

Makoto gulped. Touch him like he touched him too... He held his breath for a moment, he moved with his hand a little, brushing over a nipple with his fingers.

Nagisa's breath hitched a little. Makoto did it again, this time gently (and carefully) rubbing with his thumb over the pink flesh.

Nagisa let out a soft moan. ''Ah...Mako, yes...t...that feels good.'' He let the other know. Makoto was still concentrating on it and kept on doing the same thing.

As the brunette felt a little more daring trails down with his hand, to Nagisa's pants. Nagisa's eyes widened slightly in surprise. It seems Makoto was finally feeling more relaxed around him when doing this?

It made Nagisa happy though and let him do whatever he was going to do.

Makoto paused with what he was doing, noticing a bulge in Nagisa pants. Come to think of it...something was bothering as well in his pants.

He remembered Nagisa talking about taking each other's clothes off and he reaches for Nagisa zipper and buttons to unbutton and unzip his pants, taking them off slowly.

Nagisa chuckled softly, he noticed the shaking hands. He did the same for Makoto, starting to unbutton and unzip the older's pants and slide them off.

Makoto helped with taking of his pants and he threw Nagisa's aside along with his own.

Smirking, Nagisa palmed Makoto's erection through his underwear. ''You're getting excited...aren't you?''

Completely new to this 'dirty talk', Makoto didn't kno how to respond and instead tried to avoid Nagisa's look by looking away. The blonde only chuckled.

''It's okay, I am too.'' Nagisa then said. ''Do you want to take off the rest, too?''

With a hesitate nod, Makoto slowly glances back over to Nagisa again. He grabs the hem of the smaller boy's underwear, tugging it down and taking it off. Throwing it aside right after.

Nagisa smiled at this action and did the same for Makoto. He could see Makoto was trying to cover his complete naked body now though.

''Don't hide.'' Nagisa quickly said. ''I...I like it, uhm, to see your beautiful body, I mean.'' He didn't want Makoto to make him feel uncomfortable.

The brunette glance down to the blonde, he swallowed. Nagisa looked so beautiful like this though. Yeah, sure, he had sen him naked before. But not like_ this_. It was beautiful and only for him.

''N...Nagisa...'' Makoto's voice was cracking a little, leaning down to kiss the boy on the lips. He even felt daring again, his hand resting on Nagisa's hips. The skin felt smooth. He was rubbing gently circles there.

Nagisa shuddered with pleasure as he kisses back. He was glad about Makoto was feeling less insecure on touching him now.

Without asking for permission, Nagisa let his hand slide down to Makoto's member, who gasped, totally unaware of the touching there. ''N...Nagisa...'' He moaned.

Another smirk was shown on Nagisa's face. He slowly started to stroke his boyfriend's erection, wanting to make him feel good.

Gasps and moans came from Makoto's lips. It felt so good. ''N...Nagisa...ah...''

''Do you like it?''

''I...ahn...I do, y-yes.'' Makoto said between pants.

''Good.''

It went like this for a little while, Nagisa trying to make his boyfriend feel good. He even told him the brunette could do the same thing; touching him down there. And that's what he did.

''You know...Mako, I...don't have lube though.''

''...Lube?'' Makoto blinked, stopping with his actions. ''W...What do you need that for?''

''For sex, of course. But I don't have it.''

''E-Eh? W...what are you supposed to do with it then?''

''For you to prepare me. But, ah, there are other ways for that. I know there is.''

''P... Prepare you...?'' There was a confused expression on the other's face.

''Yeah, to make it less hurt for me when you put it in. It'll hurt for the very first time, you know. Do you want me to get hurt?''

''Eh, what? N-No- of course not!''

''Then, give me your hand.''

''M-My hand? Erh...s-sure.'' Makoto hesitantly gave Nagisa his hand, who put three fingers inside of his mouth, slowly sucking and licking on them, making sure they'll get wet enough.

Makoto let out a whimper, it felt strange, yet he didn't dare to ask exactly what Nagisa was doing that for.

Once Nagisa deemed they were wet enough, he pulls them out. Guessing Makoto wouldn't know what to do next, Nagisa still kept a hold on that hand and brings it down to his hole.

Makoto's eyes widened as he saw where Nagisa was bringing his hand down to. ''W..Wait-! Nagisa, w-w-what are you doing!?''

''Putting your finger in my asshole of course. How else will you prepare me?''

''E-Eh!?'' Makoto blinked, his face turning bright red once more. ''But, I don't know how to-''

''That's why I'll help you. You only have to make them in and out, until you think I'm prepared enough and then you'll put your member in me, that's all.''

Makoto gulped. It sounds so weird. He held his breath as he inserts one of his fingers inside of Nagisa's hole. Nagisa let out a soft whimper. It felt strange though, but didn't exactly hurt. Yet.

Makoto decided to put in a second finger in, moving them very slowly. It was stinging a little, a soft grunt coming from Nagisa. Makoto immediately stopped at that. ''I-I'm sorry- D...Did I hurt you...?''

''I...It's okay, j-just continue.''

Makoto was a little bit hesitating, before continuing with thrusting his fingers in and out a spreading them slowly a little bit. Nagisa was still groaning though, so the brunette tried to be as careful as possible and slowly add a third finger in.

It took _minutes_ for Makoto before he deemed the other was ready enough. Or well rather... if _he_ was ready enough.

He pulled out fingers slowly, placing both of his hands on Nagisa's hips. He bit his lower lip before slowly pushing in.

A loud groan came from Nagisa. Shit, it was burning. Makoto stopped immediately.

''S-S-Sorry-'' He stuttered.

''N...No... ah... k...keep going.'' He replied, gritting his teeth in pain.

''But you're hurt-''

''I...It'll be over s-soon... I think... hope...'' He mumbled, his arms wrapping tightly around Makoto's neck, digging his nails in the skin.

It was hurting Makoto, but he wasn't minding it. He felt bad for Nagisa being in so much pain now, but he moved inside further. He would just wait now for what was coming next.

Nagisa was letting out small pants and trying to get used to the feeling of being filled.

It was now the blonde's turn to try and relax around. Makoto leans down to whisper sweet nothing's in his ear, thinking that would be the best for now and not quite too sure what else to do.

After a couple of minutes, Nagisa finally started to relax. The pain was fading away slowly. ''M...Move, Mako.'' Nagisa panted. ''Please...move.''

As the brunette heard those words, he started to move in and out slowly. Nagisa was still clinging onto him, but not digging his nails into his skin anymore as before.

Nagisa's groans slowly turns out in pleased moans. ''M...Mako...ah... Mako...'' He moans out, wrapping his legs around the other's waist.

''N...Nagisa...'' Makoto panted out.

''Ah...m...move faster, please...'' Makoto nodded a little, starting to move faster.

A loud moan came from Nagisa as something was getting hit inside of him. Something that felt amazingly good.

''Ah...y...yes, r-right there!''

Makoto didn't know what he did, but it seems Nagisa was liking it and he tried to do it again.

The more that place got hit, the louder Nagisa got. ''Mako...to...Makoto.''

Nagisa now started to use Makoto's full name, instead of his nickname which he usually use. It...It was really a turn on for the brunette.

He started to thrust in and out more, faster and harder.

''Ah...M..Makoto, I'm...ah... I'm c-coming...'' It was only one simple warn and Nagisa came over their chests.

It didn't took long for Makoto to come as well and soon followed, coming inside of his boyfriend.

Makoto pulls out slowly, both they were panting.

Nagisa held out his arms to Makot o, wanting him to come lay down next to him and cuddle with him.

Makoto went lying down next tothe smaller boy, pulling the blanket around them. ''Was...was that so bad?'' Nagisa then asked.

The brunette shook his head, smiling actually. ''No...I...actually liked it.''

''I'm glad you do. I liked it too.'' Nagisa snuggled close to his boyfriend, happy with the response he had gotten.

''I love you, Nagisa.''

''I love you, too, Mako.'' Makoto placed a kiss on Nagisa's lips, who giggled and nuzzled.


End file.
